


than to eat of the wild wild berry

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: He had always meant to give Rey a garden.





	than to eat of the wild wild berry

**Author's Note:**

> 100ish words of planting flowers that no one said had to be planted in the ground
> 
> Now with moodboard from @kyloxreytfa

"You need to sit still," Rey murmured as Kylo's free hand clenched uncomfortably tightly around her thigh. "You're going to ruin the design."

Kylo hissed in pain, but didn't move any further as Rey adjusted her grip pulled the edges of the skin of his other hand a bit further back, examining the slick red furrows between his tendons. There was more pink there than in the Alderaanian flame-roses already snaking down his arm, a shade like winter sunrises on Jakku, and it was practically begging for a contrasting colour to be planted.

"Good. What type of flowers do you want next?" she asked, pressing a kiss to the back of his wrist. "Tell me."

He surveyed the bowls of seeds laid out on the table, meticulously labeled in Rey's handwriting. They'd looked them up together on the holonet, but nothing compared to the joy on Rey's face when she saw them bloom from his skin for the first time. "The green daisies," he decided. "From Lothal. You'll be able to see their flowers immediately."

Rey beamed. "Good." She reached over to pluck a handful of seeds, and Kylo bit his lip as the movement caused the air to shift over his exposed hand.

But the sensation was nothing compared to that of Rey's fingers pressing the seeds into his hand, the tiny future flowers finding their homes between his muscles and bones. The initial sharp pain quickly faded into the overwhelming joy of new growth bursting into life, a sensation of peace that he had never known the Force could carry, before he met Rey.

He had always meant to give Rey a garden, though he'd been skeptical when she first suggested it look like this. Now, however, as the green dasiy roots anchor themselves firmly around his metacarpals, as Rey's careful hands smooth his torn skin back into place over the gashes and the flowers begin to unfurl, he wouldn't trade it for the galaxy.


End file.
